pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan and Wurmple, Start of a Pokemon Journey (BRRA 1)
On a cloudy morning in Hoenn's Littleroot Town, the 13-year old Brendan excitedly sits up in bed, shouting, "WOOHOOO! I START MY POKEMON JOURNEY TODAY!". Brendan gets up, switches out of his pajamas and into his clothes, and dashes downstairs. "Hi Mom!" Brendan cries, as he picks up a peice of toast and starts munching on it. "Alright, go get your Pokémon, but come back here before you leave Littleroot Town", Brendan's Mom says. "Okay, Mom!" Brendan replies as he finishes his toast and springs out the door. Brendan walks up to Pokémon Professor Birch's Laboratory. A voice from behind him says, "So, finally getting your starter, Bren?". Brendan turns around to see Professor Birch's daughter, May. "Oh, hi May! Yeah, I'm going to start my Pokémon Journey!", Brendan replies. Suddenly, a flickering red beam shoots out of a Poké Ball on May's belt, forming her Treecko. Professor Birch had given May a Treecko for her 13th birthday, and it randomly shot out of it's Poké Ball sometimes. "Zuhr-uhr-errr!" Treecko cries. May looks embarrassed as she holds out Treecko's Poké Ball, and it shoots back inside. "Sorry about that" she says. Brendan replies "Naww, it's fine. I think Treecko is funny!" May looks annoyed, and says "Don't encourage him." They walk into the lab, where Birch and two assistants are programming something on a computer. Birch looks up when they come in, then smiles when he sees it's May and Brendan. "Ah, hello you two. Brendan, I presume you've come for your starter?" Birch says. Brendan starts jumping up and down like a little kid, and replies "Ohhh yeah I'm ready." Birch laughs and pulls out three Poké Balls from his satchel. Birch releases the Pokémon from the Ball, revealing: "Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon." Treecko cries, "Zuhr-er-err!" "Torchic, the Chick Pokémon." Torchic cries, "Dew-dao!" "And Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon." Mudkip cries, "Mu-ha!" "Oh man!" Brendan exclaims. "I've never seen all the starters in one place before! Ohhhh man.. hm...." Brendan notices a small Wurmple squeezing under the window. Brendan says, "Hm.... well, if I have to choose between these Pokémon, I shall pick... that Wurmple over there!" Brendan points to the Wurmple on the windowsill, who looks frightened when it realizes it's been seen. After a couple seconds; Birch, May, and the lab assistants burst into laughter at Brendan's pick for a starter. "What, what's so funny?!", Brendan asks, confused. "Well Brendan, you see... Wurmple is not available as a starter Pokémon." Birch tells him. "Well... why not?", Brendan replies. Birch sighs, and says, "Because Wurmple can be found everywhere, there's too much of them, however the three starter Pokémon are very, very rare." Brendan harrumphs, and states, "Then I guess I won't accept a starter Pokémon! I'll just catch that Wurmple!". May walks over to him. "Bren, are you SURE you want a WURMPLE for your STARTER?". "Yes!", Brendan shoots back. "I am!". May shrugs, and walks out the door, saying "Alright, whaaatever." Birch gives him six Poké Balls and a Pokédex and says, "Well, good luck." Brendan replies, "Thank you." Brendan attaches three Poké Balls to one side of his belt, and three to the other. He then walks over to where the Wurmple is shaking in fright. "Arah-ch..?", Wurmple cries. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just going to catch you", Brendan says as he pulls out the first Poké Ball on the left of his belt. Brendan holds the Poké Ball up to Wurmple, and it zaps a quivering red beam at it. The beam engulfs Wurmple, and sucks it into itself. The Ball ticks three times, before beeping to signify that he had caught it. Brendan picks the Ball up, and releases Wurmple, who looks much happier. Brendan crouches down so that he is looking into Wurmple's eyes. Wurmple looks back. Brendan tells the Pokémon, "We... are going to have an EPIC Pokémon adventure!". Wurmple replies with a "Arah-chaaah!!!". Sometime later, Brendan and his mom are packing his bag in Brendan's room. Wurmple watches from the chair by the computer. His mom tells him, "Oh your Pokemon is so cute! ...but I thought you could only pick a Treecko, a Torchic, or a Mudkip...?". Brendan replies while stuffing socks into one compartment, "Oh, well I saw a wild Wurmple in Prof. Birch's lab and decided to take that instead.". His mom looks confused for a moment, then replies with an "Okay then." Brendan, with Wurmple on his shoulder, walks downstairs. His mom follows close behind. They walk outside. "Oh, good luck on your Pokémon Journey, honey! And say hi to your dad for me!", Brendan's Mom says. "I will.", replies Brendan. He starts walking off, but his Mom stops him. She says "Before you go Brendan, I want you to have these Running Shoes.". "Aww, thanks Mom!" Brendan says excitedly. He takes his current shoes off, puts them in the backpack, and puts the Running Shoes on. "Goodbye, son!" Brendan's Mom says. "Bye!", Brendan says as he walks towards Route 101. Meanwhile, Professor Birch and May are in Route 101, searching for Pokémon. Birch looks up at May and says, "May, you go look up the route a bit, I'll look down here.". "Ah, to cover more ground?", she asks. Birch laughs and replies, "Yes indeed.". May releases her Treecko and walks up the route with Treecko following behind her. Soon after they are gone, Birch is attacked from behind by a Poochyena using Tackle. Birch falls and looks up. "Ow! Oh my! A Poochyena! Uh.. keep away, I don't want any trouble you hear?" Birch says, startled. "Grr-rrrrr!!" Poochyena growls. The Pokémon lunges at Birch, and uses Bite on his foot. Birch yelps and staggers back, his satchel falling off his shoulder. Poochyena growls and moves forward as Birch moves backward. "Oh no, my Pokemon are in that bag!", Birch mutters to himself. After a couple steps, Birch is backed against a tree. The Poochyena smiles. Birch says in a frightened tone, "That's a good Bite Pokémon.. stay back... uh.. go feast on a Bird Pokémon.. or a Bug Pokémon, like Wurmple.. just not me!". Suddenly, Brendan bursts through the tall grass and cries, "Professo- Oh, there you are- UH OH!". Brendan quickly pulls out a Poké Ball from his belt, and throws it while saying, "Go, Wurmple!". The Poké Ball opens quivering red beam shoots out, quickly forming into a Wurmple. "Arah-ch!", Wurmple cries. Birch groans as Poochyena turns and licks it's lips at the Wurmple. Birch sadly asks, "You just had to get a Wurmple for your starter, didn't you?". "Yep. Now, Wurmple, use String Shot on Poochyena!" shouts Brendan. Wurmple obediently shoots a string of web at Poochyena, which wraps around the Pokemon, making it's speed decrease. Poochyena tries to use Tackle, but falls down because of the webs. It cries, "Grr-rr", in frustration. Birch says, "Thanks for the help, Brendan!", then scurries to his satchel, picks it up, and dashes back to Littleroot Town. Poochyena sees this, cries in anger, and rips the webs up. Before Poochyena is fully rid of the webs, Brendan looks at Wurmple and says, "Wurmple, use Tackle on Poochyena quick!". Wurmple dashes toward the Pokémon, and rams it 3 feet backwards. Really enraged now, the Poochyena charges at Wurmple and uses Bite. Wurmple cries in pain, twists itself around and thrusts the horn on it's forehead into Poochyena's neck, using the move Poison Sting. Exhausted from damage and having been so mad, Poochyena collapses onto the grass, fainted. Wurmple also looks very tired, so Brendan holds out it's Poké Ball, and the red beam shoots out, engulfs Wurmple, and disappears. Brendan puts the ball back on his belt. "Well now, what should I do with you...?", Brendan asks Poochyena. Poochyena, currently fainted, does not respond. "I know!" Brendan takes off his backpack, and retrieves a Poké Ball from one of the compartments. Brendan says, "Alright Poochy, get in this Poké Ball!", and throws the ball at Poochyena. It bounces off of the Pokémon, shoots a red beam at it and sucks it into itself, and falls the ground. The Poké Ball ticks once. Twice. Three times. And with a satisfying click... Poochyena is caught! "Woohoo! I caught my first Pokémon!", Brendan shouts with joy. He does a little dance around the Poké Ball before picking it up and attaching it to his belt after Wurmple's Poké Ball. "Now... Oldale Town, here I co-" Before Brendan can finish, rain starts pouring down from after staying cloudy so long. Brendan sarcastically says, "....Thanks rain." TO BE CONTINUED! Facts and Credits *This episode's sections were not written in order. (E.G. Brendan saving Birch was written first.) *Estew02 helped with Mudkip's cry. Thanks Stew! Category:Episodes